


[ART] Brock Rumlow - Master of the Brood

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying out a new style, new tablet, and different computer. Technically it’s Frank Grillo, but I can’t draw him without thinking about Brock Rumlow. </p>
<p>Also, I wanted to see him with long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Brock Rumlow - Master of the Brood

**Author's Note:**

> What is the story/head canon behind this? You tell me… :)

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/Brock.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my art tumblr: bdrixhaettcart.tumblr.com


End file.
